


Verdict

by fishcollective



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode: s02e07 State v. Queen, Gen, imagined death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:07:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishcollective/pseuds/fishcollective
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What went through Oliver's head at the courthouse, before entering the courtroom for Moira's verdict.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Verdict

_What would you have done if there had been a verdict?_

The words echo in his head.

 

_Verdict. Guilty._

He can see his mother, facing the jury. Her expression cool and collected, ever the stoic queen. Her eyes closing as they read out the words that condemn her. And he is not there. Thea crumbles on her own. His mother being placed in cuffs, lead away to nothing. And he is not there.

 

_Verdict. Death._

Unwanted images of Felicity convulsing in his arms flash before his eyes. Images of that beautiful face tightly pinching as the poison rips through her system. Eating her up from the inside. Then stillness. Strands of blonde hair plastered to her forehead. Eyes staring blankly. And a laugh echoing through dark corridors.

 

_Verdict. Guilty._

He shot a man. Three times in the chest. He had promised no more death. No more killing. And yet, once again he has blood on his hands. He hasn't changed. He's still a killer, and will always be. Never clean.

 

_Verdict. Death._

He imagines his mother. Calmly accepting her fate. She is not afraid. But he is. 

 

The thoughts threaten to beat him to his knees.

 

_Verdict... Innocent._

He didn't just save one life today. He saved many. All the innocent people of Starling City whom the Count had in his grasp. They are free again. Free to live their lives. Clean. Oliver made sure of that. Sometimes, maybe three rapid fired arrows to the chest is the only way out. Out of darkness.

 

_Death. Guilt. Innocence._  
How do you let go?


End file.
